


Of angels and demons

by Suchafangirl23



Category: Free!
Genre: Facing problems, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Moving On, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strong voice. He heard a strong firm voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where a demon plagued man meets an angel and Savior in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my lovely people! So I'm trying out some angst and darker writing. Just to strengthen my writing skills. Please tell me what you think!

A strong voice. He heard a strong voice speaking loudly. A voice that was laced with expertise on how to deal with a drunk passed out in the local bar. 

"Sir?"

The voice was so strong and yet so gentle. Like a winter storm. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. He winced. 

The man didn't know that that was his bad shoulder. The one that a bullet went through so long ago. He didn't focus on the pain. Instead he focused on how strong that hand felt, gripping his shoulder.

That hand was his anchor. Keeping him from floating carelessly into the world of unconsciousness.   
It was wrong though.

To use a stranger as an anchor to make yourself feel less useless and dead inside. Finally he opened his bloodshot eyes and raised his head from the smooth redwood of the bar. 

He heard that voice again. Firm. But also concerned, kind even. 

"Sir? I'm sorry but the bar is closed."

Then he noticed the guy's eyes. A vibrant green, a pine forest blooming in spring. Endless alpines with a fresh breeze flowing always.   
Clearing his throat, he spoke at last.

"Ah. I'm sorry. I must've drank too much." 

The words felt strange. His tongue felt heavy. The guy smiled. His smile. Such a sweet, innocent smile. It caused his mouth to crinkle at the corner and for matching dimples to appear on his cheeks. His already vibrant eyes almost glowed.

"It's not a problem at all, sir. It happens all the time."

Sir. He didn't want this stranger to call him sir. He didn't want this stranger to be a stranger. He wanted to know this stranger.

The alcohol must still be in my system he thought. 

Getting up from the stool, he stumbled and almost fell on the shiny wooden floor. It was an almost because before he could, strong arms steadied him. An arm around his waist and one around his shoulders. Keeping him steady. 

Looking down he noticed the man's clothes. He wore black slacks, a black pair of dress shoes, and a simple black v-neck shirt. 

"Easy there, sir." The guy said with a gentle laugh. His laugh put him at ease. All the voices in his head disappeared. Silence. For the first time in months. Blessed silence.

"I'm gonna call you a cab, okay?" Such a kind and sultry voice. He felt his back pocket for his wallet. Not shocked when it wasn't there. He shook his head and said, "don't have money for one." His tongue still heavy with the taste of booze.

"Then it's on me. You're not sober enough to walk. Can you remember your address?"   
He tried to remember. He tried extremely hard. But, he could only focus on the warmth of the other's body. Growling in frustration he shook his head. Again with that laugh that silenced the demons running wild in his mind.

"You can sleep in the room here then." Too tired to argue and too gone to care he let the other lead him to the room. 

The other lead him to the bed. He sank down in it and lounged for a bit. In a sleepy and slurred tone he asked, "what's your name?" That laugh. That smile.

"Makoto Tachibana."

With that name in his mind, he fell into a peaceful and thankfully, dreamless sleep.

Only seeing vibrant green.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up with a raging head ache and the strong urge to hurl. So, it was a normal morning. Except, he wasn't in his bed. He wasn't even in his room. For a moment, complete panic took him. The demons were starting to hiss in his head again. The voices spinning like a dark vortex that would steal him away.   
A knock on the door sounded. He managed a croaky "come in". A familiar head of brown hair came into view. He knew who this person was. Relief coursed through him. The voices still hissed.  
The other greeted him with a pleasant smile. He quickly looked away.  
"Morning. How are you feeling?"  
As soon as he spoke, the demons went quiet. When he didn't answer right away the other spoke again.  
"Ah. You probably don't remember anything. You were pretty hammered."  
The other smiled. His twin dimples showing. His green eyes glowing with warmth. "At least tell me you remember my name."   
He let a little smirk play across his lips. "Tachibana, right?"  
The other smiled in response.  
"Thank god." He sighed in relief, pushing the brown fringe away from his eyes. He watched the motion intensely. "That would've been awkward."   
He just nodded his head in response. Wincing when the pounding started in his head. It was like the demons were bouncing on his brain.   
When he looked up again, Tachibana was closer and holding what looked to be pain killers out to him. He radiated warmth and comfort.  
He smiled sheepishly, turning away, he stated, "figured you could use them. The water is by the bed."   
Warmth spread through his body at the kind gesture. He took the pills from the others hand, popped them in his mouth, and gulped them down.   
Sighing at the sweet relief of cool water sliding down his whisky burned throat, he set the water down.  
"Thanks for letting me stay here. Is there anything I can do to pay you back for your kindness?" He asked bluntly. A monotone voice and deadpan expression intact.   
He wouldn't allow himself to show what Tachibana was doing to him.  
Tachibana blushed and looked away. Rubbing the back of his neck, he mumbled, "your name would be nice."   
He smirked at that.   
"I suppose it's only right for my savior to know my name." Again, Tachibana blushed.  
"Yamazaki Sousuke," he held out a hand for the other to shake.   
Just like last night, his grip was strong but gentle. Sousuke held back the shiver that ran up his spine at the simple contact between them.

Honestly, what's wrong with me today? He quietly scolded himself.  
The demons answered, hissing visciouly in his head.

"Pleasure to meet you, Yamazaki-kun." Silence in his head. His heart stopped at the sound of his name being said in that sultry sweet voice.

He left quickly. The promise to return making his chest feel tight. 

Of course I'll be back. What else do I do nowadays?  
__________________

His apartment was as it always was.   
Cold.   
Turning on the lights, he went quickly to the bathroom.   
Stripping from the clothes that smelled like booze and a bit like Tachibana, he got into to the steaming shower.  
Sousuke hissed at the pain that blossomed in his shoulder when the hot water cascaded down from it. He knew it was just ghost pains, but no matter how hard he tried, he could never get use to it.  
He lifted his face and stood there. Letting the water cleanse him. Well, his skin. The water could never cleanse his soul. Or mind.  
He dried off quickly and looked at his reflection. He looked like a ghost. His skin was pale, the only color coming from his blood shot teal eyes. His black hair needed trimmed again.  
Ashamed, he exited the bathroom and headed to his room. He was just a shell now. A worthless, empty shell of the man he use to be. Entering his room, the picture on his desk caught his eye. His heart broke at the image of the smiling red head in the photo who had Sousuke in a head lock while scruffing up his hair. Sousuke was smiling in the photo. He hadn't smiled like that in awhile.  
He use to cry when he looked at the photo. Horrible and broken sobs. But, now, he just felt numb. The man in the photo, the one with the sharp teeth and dark red hair was gone. He had gotten use to his absence. Mainly, with the help of any alcohol he could get. It helped with the coldness in his chest. But it made the demons louder and more unbearable than when he was sober. He was dependent on it. And it killed him.  
He flipped the photo around and settled on his unmade bed. Closing his eyes, he slipped into rest.

Black now absorbed the vibrant green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are my life blood. Please leave me some? Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He goes back to the bar.

Sousuke woke up to the sound of the hissing. The voices were loud, their cruel words spitting like venom. He put his hands over his face. Scrubbing hard. He was shaking. He always woke up shaking, plagued by nightmares he couldn't remember. His heart was pounding hard and fast inside his chest. His body was soaked in sweat. What ever nightmare that had tortured him tonight was a bad one. Pulling his trembling hands away from his face, he looked over at his bed side clock. 

8:00 P.M

Perfect time to head down to the bar. He didn't know why, but he felt an inkling of excitement grow in his chest. And to his horror, he hoped Makoto would be working again. Sousuke had said he'd be back, but he had only meant he would be back if he could see Makoto again. Sighing, he sat at the edge of his bed and looked around his room. Everything was black. The bed frame, the bookshelves, his desk, his desk chair, his small carpet. Even his sheets and blankets. Funny, he thought, this room matches how I feel inside.

It was true. He felt dark inside. The light absorbing kind of dark. Feeling numb was a blessing because on some days, his insides felt like they'd been rubbed with sand paper. The rawness making him want to yell and scream until his voice gave out. 

The hissing voices were getting louder. It was the sign that he needed a drink. Or, a thousand drinks. Anything to make the rawness and voices to go away. Anything to not be able to feel the pain he felt so intensely at this moment.   
With a grunt, he stood from his bed and walked over to his small closet. Pulling off his light grey shirt, he looked at his reflection on the door mirror. He looked the same. With his broad shoulders and toned muscles. He was surprised that he still had a defined stomach. It should've been replaced by a gut because how much he drank. Shaking his head, he grabbed a black v-neck and but it on. Next, he slid out of his jeans. His thighs were still muscular and well toned. He traced the scar on his knee. A trophy he had gotten during a bar fight. He still remembered how the glass felt as it slid over his skin. That pain was nothing compared to what had happened to his shoulder. He slipped on his jeans quickly. Walking to his door, he put on his shoes and slipped into his leather jacket. Grabbing his keys from the hook by the front door, he exited his apartment and headed to the bar.

________________________

Outside was a bit chilly. A cold breeze blowing in the street. Just like always, the streets were packed with people. Some going to bars, strip clubs, or just hanging with their friends. Sousuke kept his gaze straight ahead of him. Wanting to get to his destination as fast as he could.   
Finally, he opened the door. The bar wasn't that busy tonight. Four people were sitting at the bar and five were playing pool. Not busy at all. The music was still loud but Sousuke didn't mind. It made the hissing voices in his head seem quieter. Picking the stool furthest away from the other people, he sat down. He didn't have to wait long until the bartender on duty came up to him. "What can I get ya?" The bartender asked. He had a deep, ethusastic voice. Sousuke looked up and stared into amber eyes that glowed with mischief. The guy also had bright orange hair that was spiked.  
"Whiskey."  
The bartender nodded and stooped under the bar to get it. Popping back up he asked, "Jack Daniels okay?" Sousuke nodded, "that'll work." The guy poured his drink and said, "ya need anything else let me know, sir." With that he walked to the other side of the bar and began chatting with the other customers.   
Sousuke lifted the glass to his lips and drank. He relished the burning feeling he felt in his throat. When he finished, the hissing was a little quieter and the rawness was no longer unbearable. He didn't even notice that someone had taken the stool next to him until a familiar voice spoke. "You come here a lot, huh, Yamazaki-kun?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned and was looking into familiar green eyes that shown with warmth.

Sousuke whipped his head around and was looking into familiar warm green eyes. Tachibana had a gentle smile on his face. Sousuke was about to respond but the bartender came over and ruffled Tachibana's brown locks before he had the chance.  
"Ah!" He exclaimed, "are you working tonight, Mako?" Sousuke's brow twitched with annoyance at the loud man. Tachibana just smiled and shooed his hand away. "Not tonight, Sei. Just finished my class. Figured I'd stop by for a drink." Tachibana shrugged his well defined shoulders and smiled at the orange head again. The bartender nodded. "What can I get ya then?"  
Tachibana hummed before saying, "a shot of tequila would be nice." Sousuke watched the bartender raise his orange eyebrows. "Rough day?" Tachibana just nodded and said, "school is a bitch, Sei." A hearty laugh erupted from the other man and he nodded. "Tequila it is." Sousuke watched as he poured the drink and slid it over to Tachibana, who caught it with ease. He took the shot and set down the empty glass. "Yeah. I'm gonna need another." Sousuke found himself wondering what had been so horrible about Tachibana's day. Clearing his throat, Sousuke asked, "so you're in school?" Tachibana nodded with a warm smile. That wasn't enough. Sousuke wanted him to talk. Needed him to talk. "What are you studying?" Tachibana looked shocked for a moment before he raised the shot glass to his lips. After he downed the second shot he answered.  
"Uh. Education. I'd like to be a teacher." Sousuke smiled lightly.  
"What about you, Yamazaki-kun? What do you do?" Tachibana asked, looking at him curiously. The question shocked him. He answered hesitantly, "police officer." Tachibana's green eyes widened for a moment before he laughed. His laugh made Sousuke less tense and he found himself smirking at the laughing brunet.  
"What?"  
Tachibana just waved him off and said, "that was my first guess." Sousuke smirked and asked, "what gave it away?" Tachibana pulled a thoughtful face before answering. "In all honestly, your body's build. No office worker has your type of body." He shrugged before looking down to fiddle with the empty shot glass in front of him. "Seen a lot of police officers, Tachibana?" Sousuke asked in a teasing tone. Tachibana blushed, looking up quickly, he stuttered, "n-not like that, Y-Yamazaki-kun!" Sousuke merely raised a questioning eyebrow and asked, "then how did you know?"

"I'm a volunteer fire fighter. I've seen a lot of half naked police officers."

Damn. Tachibana was good at defending himself. Sousuke raised his hands in mock surrender and said, "okay. You win." Tachibana smiled and mumbled, "damn right."  
The bartender came back over with a worried look and said, "Mako, someone's here to see you and he's very insistent." Sousuke didn't miss how Tachibana's body stiffened. "If it's a guy with blonde hair and a swimmer's build, tell him I'm not here. Okay, Sei?" Sei nodded and walked away. Sousuke looked back to Tachibana next to him and asked, "what was that about?"  
Those green eyes darkened as he replied, "not anyone worth my time." Sensing tension, Sousuke didn't ask anymore. Sei came back eventually and told Tachibana that he took care of the guy. He let out a relieved sigh, "thanks, Sei." He just chuckled and ruffled Tachibana's hair again. "No problem, Mako."  
When he left again, Tachibana looked down at his watch. Groaning, he said, "I've got assignments to do. I should be going." That caught Sousuke's attention. The voices that had been silent the whole time began to hiss again. Quickly, he asked, "would you like me to walk you home?" Again those green eyes widened and he quickly began to say no he wouldn't want to be a bother but Sousuke cut him off. "Your friend said that there was a guy looking for you. He could still be out there. It isn't safe for you to walk alone. Especially if he's insistent." That shut him up and with a resigned sigh Tachibana said, "no use arguing with an officer." Sousuke smirked and nodded. Using Makoto Tachibana's words against him he chuckled, "damn right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanted my existence to matter", Tachibana said. "And now I save and help people and it's wonderful."

With a goodbye to Sei, they walked out of the bar and into the cold night. It was near 10:30 so the streets were still crowded. They walked comfortably by one another. Tachibana offering openings for conversations and Sousuke giving the appropriate response back. But, in complete honesty, Sousuke didn't want to talk. He just wanted to listen to that sweet voice and see his many facial expressions. In his presence,the hissing voices were silent. As if, they too, were entranced by this being in front of them. He walked closely to him. Enjoying the warmth he radiated. "So," Sousuke spoke after a moment of silence. Tachibana looked at him, that warm smile in place. "Hmm?"   
"What made you decide to volunteer as a fire fighter?" Tachibana shrugged. "I felt like doing something good. I mean, university is fun and all but..." He paused, a frustrated look on his handsome face. "But, it wasn't enough. In college, you're basically free and can do what you want as long as you do good in your studies. I have no interest in partying with people I don't know. I have no interest in hooking up with people. So, when I saw the sign asking for help...I took the opportunity. Now, I save people and it's wonderful. It's wonderful to know I'm helping people and saving people and just making my existence worth while." Sousuke just stared wide eyed at the man in front of him. Somewhere during the conversation they had stopped walking and were standing under a street light. Tachibana's eyes went wide and his face flushed as he stared down at the ground, refusing to look at Sousuke. "O-Or something l-like that," he stuttered. Sousuke was at a loss for words. All he could think is that this person in front of him was incredible. Sousuke coughed and Tachibana jumped and finally looked at him. Sousuke smiled and said, "that's a good reason,Tachibana." Tachibana just nodded and looked at the ground. Sousuke heard a small "thank you, Yamazaki-kun." They started walking again. The silence between them comfortable. "If you don't mind me asking, Yamazaki-kun," Tachibana began, "why did you want to be an officer?" Sousuke sucked in a breath and the voices began hissing again. He wanted to tell Makoto everything. But instead he answered lamely. "It was my best friends idea." He knew Tachibana wanted to know more but he couldn't get anything else out. The rawness was starting to come back and he could feel his body shaking. He played it off as nothing. Tachibana laughed and said,"I hope I get to hear the rest of that story someday. But, sadly, we are at my apartment." Sousuke looked up at the three story building. "I thought you'd live on campus." Tachibana chuckled and shook his head. "Nah. Too many people. I live here with a friend of mine. We're both sort of antisocial. But, he's much worse." Sousuke nodded. He felt dissapointed that they were already at his apartment. He wanted to speak to him more and get to know him more. The demons stopped plaguing him when he was with Tachibana. "Alright. Well, I better let you go.." He turned to walk away but a hand snatched his sleeve. He turned back, his teal eyes showing curiosity. Tachibana had his face lowered as he quietly asked, "m-may I have your number, Yamazaki-kun?" His heart stopped and the hissing did too. The man who stopped the demons from talking and gave him silence wanted his number. Wanted to text him and get to know him. Maybe go on dates with him. He smiled a true smile for the first time in what felt like ages. "Of course."  
Tachibana looked up with wide green eyes and his mouth slightly opened. It took him awhile to respond but when he did he stuttered out a "gr-great!" Shakily pulling out his phone, Tachibana handed it over. Sousuke quickly punched in his number and name then handed it back. He was about to say good night when a voice called out from a second story window. "Mako! Are you gonna stand out there blushing all night? Or are you gonna come in?" Tachibana blushed harder and cried out, "HA-HARUKA!" The window shut and the voice was gone. Tachibana smiled sheepishly and said, "gotta go! I'll text you later, Yamazaki-kun! Goodnight!" And then the door slammed in his face. Sousuke stood there for a moment. Body frozen in place with joy. Shaking his head, he smiled again and began to walk back to his apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Shit.

Sousuke's good mood lasted until he was in the shower.   
The warm water felt heavenly across his wind chilled skin. For five minutes he stood under the spray. The smile from spending time with Tachibana still plastered on his face. He was thinking about what he would say when Tachibana texted him when the hissing grew louder and more aggressive.Sousuke gasped and tried to fight the memory that was always so painful to relive. It was no use. The hissing voices grew together. He was taken back to the day the hissing demons came to him.

The day his best friend was killed.

_______________________

It was a normal day, the sky a light blue and the sun shining high. They were lounging in their police car enjoying the cool breeze the air conditioner was creating. "Okay, but seriously," Rin began, "who would you rather bang; Captain America or Bucky?" Sousuke, not at all prepared for that question, spit out the coffee he had been drinking. Rin looked at him with an unimpressed face as Sousuke coughed and wheezed for breath.  
"What?" Sousuke gasped out when the coughing fit finally passed.   
Rin rolled his crimson colored eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Who would you rather bang?"   
Sousuke let out a sigh and turned to his best friend. "Why are we even playing this game?" He asked in a dead pan voice. "You're straight!" Rin nodded sagely and looked back at him. With a devilish smile, he said, "but you're not. I'm just curious to see what type of guy my best friend prefers. Now answer me! Captain or Bucky?" Sighing, Sousuke thought about it.   
"The captain." Rin raised an elegant eyebrow at him.   
"Really? I was thinking Bucky was more your type." Sousuke pulled a face. "Why the fuck would you think that?" His partner shrugged. "He's a quiet asshole, you're a quiet asshole. I thought you two would click." Opening his mouth he was about to respond with a snarky comment when dispatch radioed. "We have a robbery on fourth street. Assailant is in use of a gun. I repeat; robbery on fourth street."  
Grabbing the microphone, Rin said, "officers Yamazaki and Matsuoka on it." 

It was just suppose to be a simple task. The assailant was just a stupid kid. When they got to the place on fourth street, they got out of the car and spoke calmly. "Put the weapon down and get on your knees!" The kid took off running, both of them hot on his heels. They corned him in an alley. They approached slowly, guns raised. "Put the weapon down!" Rin yelled and advanced closer.   
A gun shot fired. The next thing Sousuke saw, was Rin falling to the ground, hand placed over a gushing wound on his chest. Sousuke went to fire. Then explosive pain erupted in his right shoulder. It was like molten lava had been poured into the joint. Then another shot fired and a bullet hit him again. He lost balance and fell, the kid ran past him and in to the street. Grabbing the police radio attached to his uniform, he spoke frantically into it.  
"Officer Yamazaki here! There is an officer down! We are in an alley on fourth street! I repeat there is an officer down on fourth street!"   
The female voice responded in an instant, "back up and paramedics are on the way!" Sousuke didn't hear what else the voice said. He picked himself up and ran over to his best friend. Rin was gushing blood from his mouth and choking on it as his body writhed on the dirty alley cement. Sousuke placed his hand over the wound on his partner's chest and pulled him into his arms. The immense pain in his shoulder and the affects of the blood loss was nothing compared to the pain he felt as he pressed on the wound and held his dying friend close. "Hold on Rin! Hold on! Help is coming...." He spoke urgently, holding Rin close as blood dribbled from his mouth and down the sides of his face. Those crimson eyes that were usually full of life were dulling as they stared blindly at the sky. Sousuke held onto him tighter as his body started convulsing. 

Sousuke's best friend died that day. Died from a bullet too close to the heart. Died with Sousuke holding him and promising he'd be okay. Died with his partner lying to him.   
The paramedics showed and tried everything to get Rin back but it was too late. Sousuke was hauled away in an ambulance. Blood loss making his mind fuzzy and his body feel light.

He didnt remember getting to the hospital. What he remembered was the captain coming in and giving his condolences and saying bow great of a cop Rin was and that he was sorry for Sousuke's loss. He felt numb and that's when the hissing began. That's when all his pain began.

_____________________________

An agonized wail your from his throat as the horrible memory plagued him. Sousuke slid down the water slicked shower wall and brought his knees to his chest. Rocking back and forth, he listened to the demons speaking in his head.  
"You're worthless!" They hissed.  
"You couldn't even save your partner!" With that he began hitting his head against the tile of the shower. "Shut up." He whispered, grabbing at his hair. The voices just grew louder. Yelling and hissing. "SHUT UP!" His fist met the hard tile as he yelled. The sickening crack of his knuckles lost to him as tears began to spill from his red rimmed teal eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, my lovelies.

Only when the water turned ice cold did Sousuke crawl out of the shower and make it to his room. When he saw the picture of him and Rin on their first day at the academy, fresh tears fell. They dropped off the end of his chin and onto the floor.

They had been so excited. They were going to be heroes and help people. It was never suppose to turn out like this. 

Rin was suppose to be alive. He wasn't suppose to leave Sousuke all alone. He was still suppose to be there. Picking and teasing Sousuke.  
Anger flared and Sousuke picked up the picture and hurled it at the wall. Glass shattered and the frame broke. The picture laying flat on the floor. Their happy expressions covered by bits of broken glass. Sousuke was so, so tired. 

Tired of the pain. Tired of the voices. He was tired of being tired.  
The voices began talking again.

"It should've been you. It should've been you that died!" 

They hissed and screamed. Sousuke collapsed back onto his bed, choking on the horrible sobs that were caught in his throat.  
"I'm so sorry, Rin." He whispered to the empty room.

"I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the ones still reading. I love you all.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, my lovelies.

Only when the water turned ice cold did Sousuke crawl out of the shower and make it to his room. When he saw the picture of him and Rin on their first day at the academy, fresh tears fell. They dropped off the end of his chin and onto the floor.

They had been so excited. They were going to be heroes and help people. It was never suppose to turn out like this. 

Rin was suppose to be alive. He wasn't suppose to leave Sousuke all alone. He was still suppose to be there. Picking and teasing Sousuke.  
Anger flared and Sousuke picked up the picture and hurled it at the wall. Glass shattered and the frame broke. The picture laying flat on the floor. Their happy expressions covered by bits of broken glass. Sousuke was so, so tired. 

Tired of the pain. Tired of the voices. He was tired of being tired.  
The voices began talking again.

"It should've been you. It should've been you that died!" 

They hissed and screamed. Sousuke collapsed back onto his bed, choking on the horrible sobs that were caught in his throat.  
"I'm so sorry, Rin." He whispered to the empty room.

"I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the ones still reading. I love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are my motivation, so please leave me some? Thanks for reading!


End file.
